The Snake Within The Nest
by Crucioc0cks
Summary: Risking a second glance she made eye contact with him. His eyes were like a dragons. Deep and icy, but fiery with rage.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything. All rights to JK Rowling and other respective parties.

LATE APRIL 2003

Hermione set the framed photo of her, Ron, and Harry on the floor beside her, smiling as she watched the three of them wave to the camera and laugh. It seemed like it was yesterday that they were at the Ministry accepting their titles. Hermione still had a gash across her cheek; it had only been a week since the battle at Hogwarts when the Ministry held the ceremony. Witches, wizards, centaurs, elves, goblins, and even one half-giant had gathered to show their appreciation. All three had been given official titles, setting precedence, as the youngest witch and wizards to receive titles. Sir Harry Potter, Guardian of Humanity. Sir Ronald Weasley, Protector of Freedom, and Dame Hermione Granger, Ambassador of Peace. They were presented with plaques as well as -what Hermione referred to as obscene- donations to their Gringotts accounts. As much as she abhorred the idea of the wizarding world _paying _her for her efforts in the war, she was thankful. It was, after all, the only way she could afford her new flat.

She looked over the mountain of boxes surrounding her and sighed. She had wanted to spend the afternoon unpacking and sorting through her belongings, but it was almost 9P.M. now and she still hadn't fixed herself dinner.

Sighing, Hermione gathered herself up and turned to the kitchen. With resentment she began to wave her wand and watch as the boxes unpack themselves. It was short work before all her belongings were in their rightful spots and she was settling into reheated takeout and a glass of wine.

She turned the wine bottle as she chewed on a chicken dumpling. Oliver had given her this bottle. She poured herself some more and sipped from her stem-less glass bitterly. She still hadn't forgiven Ron for being an absolute _twat_.

When Oliver Wood and Hermione Granger became a couple, the world was all a flutter. All but Ronald Weasley. Ron's intent was not to have set up the couple, but took responsibility anyway, for it earned him some attention. Hermione and Oliver were perfect for each other. Both were independent enough to not drag down the other, yet affectionate of each other in the simplest of ways. Hermione always did like things to be simple. It was even a blessing that Oliver was close to Ron, as Ron was the owner of the Chuddley Cannons now; so visiting The Burrow was still a matter of normalcy. It wasn't long after talk of Oliver and Hermione moving in with each other did Ron's jealous heart interfere. A week after their two year anniversary, Ron had traded Oliver off to Sweden. And after realizing Hermione wasn't ready to leave England quite yet, the couple split. Oliver left with the promise that he would always love Hermione and when he was to be traded back to an English team, he would ask her on a date his first night back. Hermione had smiled, kissed him, and watched him disapparate with a sad smile.

"Dammit Ron" she mumbled as she down the remaining wine in her glass and began to clear things away. She would need to make a run to the market for the party this weekend. With a heavy heart and a full stomach, Hermione went to bed.

* * *

Her office was simply buzzing. Or was it her head? Hermione shooed away some persistent memos fluttering about her office aimlessly. They were most likely duplicates or month old janitorial requests. She still, for the life of her, could not understand how her office number and the janitorial squad office's number got mixed up. The Department of Welfare Funding had been Hermione's project since her third year at Hogwarts. Starting with S.P.E.W., T.A.R.T, (Transfigure Animagi Rescue Team), and H.U.G., (Hippogriffs Under Guidance); Hermione had developed an umbrella program which had then morphed and grown into a sub-branch of the Ministry itself. Organizations would apply within her department for grants or funding of some sort. Hermione's job was to research said organization, write a report on her findings and then present the results to the Board of Officers. It was hard work, but that's why Hermione loved it. It kept her mind busy while the drama of life happened around her.

Today however was particularly frustrating. She had come in to find five new applications, one very flirtatious letter from Oliver, a memo receipt for 10,000 mysterious galleons being deposited into their budget, and one very annoying Daily Prophet.

**_New Senior Officer of International Magical Cooperation Engaged to be Married!_**_  
Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass announced their engagement yesterday evening at the Annual Gringotts Gala. This announcement being the first positive publicity the former death eater has received since before his appointment as Senior Officer of International Magical Cooperation. Let us hope this marriage to be the beginning of good fortune upon young Malfoy._

Hermione rolled her eyes and threw the paper into the rubbish bin. For that was what she thought of Draco Malfoy.

_Rubbish._

* * *

MAY 2003

Hermione felt a giggle tickle her throat as she heard a knock on her front door. With glowing excitement she opened the door with a bright smile and squealed. Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around his best friend as she tackled him into a hug. Ginny shook her head as Hermione threw her arms around her after she peeled away from Harry.

"I still don't understand why we could just have floo'ed here." She sighed as Hermione invited them in.

"Well One- " Hermione held up a finger as she began to list the reasons "-the floo network isn't connected. And two- I have a front door now that I would like to use!" The couple laughed and began to pull off their coats.

"Sorry Ron had to cancel, it was a last minute thing with the team and all." Harry supplied politely.

"No worries, I'm sure he had his reasons." Hermione smiled as she took their coats and tried to fight the awkward silence following her reply by turning and showing her living room

"Tada!"

Hermione showed them around her new home, pausing here and there to get their opinions on decorating ideas and space usage. It didn't matter so much that Ginny was giving 90% of the input, for Harry was more than pleased just to see his best friend for the first time in weeks.

"How are the neighbors? Bothersome old hag who listens to the Screaming Banshees?" Ginny inquired playfully.

"Actually, I haven't met them. The landlord insures that there is a tenant, but I've yet to see or hear one." Hermione shrugged and led them back to the dining room to prepare dinner.

"So, Hermione. How's it going down in Funding?" Harry asked as he began to uncork the bottle of wine he and Ginny had brought.

Ginny had always been in love with Harry since the day they met, but she was enamored with him twice as much when he did the simplest of tasks the muggle way.

"Well," she sighed, "good. I suppose."  
Harry popped the cork out and began to pour them wine as Hermione served up homemade fettuccini alfredo with shrimp.

"Busy, which is always a good thing in my department. I did get the most curious of memo's the other day though. I was wondering if you could look into it for me?"

Harry looked up questioningly as he sipped his wine "What is it?"

"Well it seems 10,000 Galleons were deposited to our direct budget account about a week ago. I know this is sounding silly seeing as my department gets so little funding anyway, but I'm a bit….cautious to use any of it."

"Why's that?" Ginny spoke up as she took a bite of shrimp.

"Well it's a direct deposit. Not a donation, not transfer. There is no name or account number to attach it to and I'm afraid that if someone comes looking for it… we might have a problem on our hands." She looked between the couple, her worry clearly etched in that telltale wrinkle between her brows.

Harry nodded as he thought and swallowed his pasta.  
"Yes….yes that does seem a bit odd. Especially for the Ministry since the Revival. I'll look into it this week and let you know."

Hermione thanked him and felt the weight of stress ease gently away.

"So, heard from Oliver lately?" Ginny asked as she threw a wink to Hermione and laughed when her friend blushed.

* * *

Months passed by without notice. The English summer coloring into autumn. Hermione's birthday passed with little excitement. She received another beautiful letter from Oliver that made her eyes water sadly. Harry and Ginny sent her a box of chocolates that looked like a book. Even Ron had invited her to sit with him at the match that evening. Her appreciation for Quidditch growing substantially since Oliver. Offering to walk her home after grabbing chips, Ron stared at his feet embarrassed as she gently declined.

It had been six months since she had settled into her new flat and she was more than happy with her abode. It quickly became 'home' and Hermione was quick to spread the word that she would be hosting this year's New Year's Eve dinner.

Halloween came and went, bringing with it the nuptials of Malfoy and Greengrass. Her office was once again buzzed with gossip as she tried to work and keep her staff on task. It mattered little to her what the ferret was doing in his adult life, as long as he didn't get in the way of her work.

* * *

NOVEMBER 2003

Hermione yawned as she stepped through the floo. Her presentation date was nearing which meant her office hours grew longer with her refinement. She set her satchel on the table and kicked off her low high heels lazily, meandering off to the bathroom.

SLAM

Hermione jumped and froze against the wall facing the bathroom. It sounded like it came from outside of her apartment. Which was even more unsettling seeing as she was the only tenant on this floor. Wait…

Running to the front door, Hermione checked that her wand was in her pocket and with a steadying breath she pulled the door open and poked her head out. Empty. Stepping out onto the landing barefoot, Hermione glanced towards the stairwell, but didn't hear any footsteps. Which only meant someone had to be home. Straightening her blouse and skirt, Hermione took a fortifying step to her neighbor's door to knock. But her hand paused just as she was about to wrap upon the door.

_Awfully angry door slam to have been entering_ she thought. Glancing to the elevator, Hermione deemed it safe to draw her wand.

"Homenum Revelio" she whispered against the door.

Nothing.

* * *

DECEMBER 2003

It was a Sunday, which meant Hermione took her walk to the muggle library around the corner from her flat. Today she had returned three books and taken out five more. The librarian always had a look of amazement when Hermione left the library, for she had never seen anyone read books as fast or as thoroughly as Hermione. This week's selections included two books on cooking, one American history novel, and two worn copies of _Jane Eyre_ and _Pride and Prejudice_. Those would be re-reads for her.

Hermione shuffled up the front steps of her building, her satchel slowly sliding off her shoulder as she stepped into the lobby.

"Hold the elevator!" She called as she adjusted her satchel and the books in her arms.

The figure of a tall man with a hoodie pulled over his head stepped into the elevator and watched the lift doors close as if he hadn't heard anything.

Hermione harrumphed as she took to the stairs. What an absolute git. She was only on the third floor but she truly enjoyed the lift rides. Seeing her building neighbors in passing. It wasn't like the lift was full and she had surely said it loud enough. Perhaps he was deaf? _Yeah. _She thought with sarcasm _deaf._

She reached her floors landing in time to see the git in question entering the flat next to hers and shut it with a kick of the foot.

_Great._

TWO NIGHTS LATER

Hermione had reluctantly gone out for drinks with Ginny. It had been a last minute decision that had led them to a dive bar where Ginny had proceeded to sing karaoke live and completely wasted. Hermione shook her head and sighed heavily. This was not how she had wanted to spend a week night with work in the morning. After an hour of convincing Ginny it was time for bed and practically carrying her to the nearest Apparition alley way, Hermione dropped Ginny off with Harry who rolled his eyes and offered their floo. Hermione gave him a sisterly kiss on the cheek and declined, preferring a walk.

With the slightest of buzzes, Hermione relished the frigid December air sobering her up as she walked. She had told Ginny about the glimpse of her git neighbor. Exaggerating only slightly that he slammed the door in her face. But since that afternoon, she hadn't seen or heard a peep from next door.

Which she was more than happy with.

Hermione took to the stairs noting that the elevator was currently en route UP. She reached her door and began to search for her keys. Where were her keys? Kneeling down in front of her door, she set her purse down and continued her search with an irritated sigh. She would have used her wand, but it just wasn't safe in a muggle setting. She shoved aside her breath mints and shook her purse angrily.

She was so focused on finding her keys she that didn't even notice the elevator dinging as it stopped on her floor. It wasn't until a girlish giggle and moan filled the landing did she look up. Hermione watched as a very drunk couple tripped out of the lift, tangled in each-other's arms. Hermione watched silently, her body frozen. The man pulled the petite blonde girl against the door and began to snog her senseless. His hands fumbling between the girl's hips and the key to his door. After managing to unlock the door they fell inside and disappeared.

Hermione was breathless. She hadn't realized her mouth had been hanging open and she quickly shut it. Giving up on her keys she pulled her wand out and whispered a weak "Alohamora" and stepped into her flat bewildered.

There were two very overwhelming factors to the shock washing over her.

First, she had never in her life seen something that free, exhilarating, and downright….erotic. Nothing like that ever transpired with her and Oliver or any other guy for that matter. She blushed at the idea of a man ravaging her in the lift.

But the second and most shocking aspect to the scene that had just played out had been the man. Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, now married man was snogging a very drunk girl who was definitely not his wife. Well, she at least thought it was Draco Malfoy. He was wearing muggle clothes and she had only seen his profile, so in all actuality it could have easily been someone else. Easily. Totally. Yes. Different….Maybe.

Hermione shook herself from her thoughts and glanced at the clock. With a groan, she headed to bed. She had to be up in 5 hours. She was going to kill Ginny.

THREE HOURS LATER

Hermione rolled over and opened her eyes sleepily. She stared over at her bedside clock and frowned. Why in Merlin's name was she awake?

"Oh yes yes yessss OH YES!"

Hermione froze.

"Uhn Uhn Uh Ohhhh FUCK! YES!"

Scrambling from her bed in a bleary-eyed sleep, Hermione hurriedly began to cast silencing charms along her bedroom walls. After staring at her walls, she turned on her heel and proceeded to put silencing charms up on the rest of the flat. She refused to be awoken or disturbed by her rude neighbor.

By now she only had two hours left to get some sleep but Hermione was less than enthused to curl up in bed. Especially now knowing what was taking place on the opposite side of her wall.

Grabbing _Jane Eyre _off the table she headed to the bathroom and drew herself a bath, trying to clear her head.

* * *

NEW YEARS EVE

Hermione smiled as she poured Ginny and herself two glasses of champagne. Hermione made Ginny make up for her nightmare evening by co-planning her New Year's Eve party. They had finally sat down after decorating the flat and preparing hor devours.

"So Harry told me you ran into Neville the other night!" Hermione smiled as she handed her friend the glass of bubbly.

"Oh yeah! Harry dragged me to the Ministry Holiday Ball hosted at Malfoy Manor. Neville was Luna's plus one. I swear, that was the most surreal night of my life. I never in a million years thought I'd go to Malfoy's house, let alone see Luna Lovegood doing the Curly Cue on his ballroom floor."

The girls broke out into laughter and Hermione sipped her champagne in thought.  
"So how is the king of prats?"

Ginny scoffed and swirled the fizzies in her glass.

"Twice the prat he was in school but twice as gorgeous. I mean, he has no right what so ever to be that sexy and be an absolute prick. I will say he was very affectionate towards Astoria though. Arm around her waist, stroking her hand, pulling chairs out left and right. If he's changed in anyway, it's to Astoria."

They let the fact mull between them, Hermione thinking back to that evening and shaking her suspicions away. No, it must have been someone else.

With that, the floo lit up and Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Angelina, and Hannah stepped through with a great cheer.

* * *

MARCH 2004

Hermione raked her fingernails along her scalp in frustration before pulling her hair up into a knot. She thought Harry had solved this! She sat in her office reading over the second memo receipt for another 10,000 galleons into her department's budget account.

Harry had told her the first one was a reimbursement from the Board of Officers. He said there had been a mistake in distribution and they had given it to the Janitorial Squad by accident. Hermione had rolled her eyes at this explanation but did not find it difficult to believe.

But a _second_ reimbursement? That made 20,000 galleons added to their normally 8,000 galleon budget. Sending both Harry and the Board of Officers inquiries, she decided to take a break and write a letter to Oliver. It had been a while since her last letter.

_Oliver,_

_Thank you for the beautiful flowers. I know we ended things, but Valentine' day had felt a bit lonely without you. I read the review of last night's match and I wish I had been there! 505 to 10! I don't understand why Ron gave you away._

She paused and reread her last sentence and bit her lip in frustration.

_Actually I do know why he traded you off, and I think you know why too… I miss you. _

_I'm thinking about getting a cat. I'll have to send you photos so you can help me pick one out. Well, I must go, I've got piles of work waiting for me._

_Come home soon._

_Yours, Hermione_

Hermione signed her name and quickly folded into an envelope and dropped it in her URGENT MAIL outbox. Oliver's letters were always urgent. Taking a breath and clearing her throat she set to work on rereading her notes for her newest applicant.

She had gotten so caught up with her work, filing and receiving inquiries, etc. She practically fell out of her chair when she realized it was half past five. Shaking her head she packed up and headed to the market.

She sometimes wished she lived in Diagon Alley so she didn't have to deal with the hassle of carrying her grocery bags back to her flat. But life was life and she was happily settled in muggle London.

She stood in the elevator, pulling her keys from her pocket as she waiting for the lift doors to close when a couple stepped in and joined her. She watched from the corner of her eye as the tall slender brunette, wrapped herself around the man and giggled quietly.

"How long have you lived here?" Hermione heard the girl whisper as she pulled the hoodie back from her male companion.

Hermione froze and kept her eyes locked on the elevator dial.

"Long enough" his voice was deeper, but just as silky smooth.

"You're so mysterious Draco." She girl teased quietly and Hermione could practically feel the sexual tension drowning her in the small lift.

When the lift stopped and opened for them, Hermione hurried out first, avoiding turning her head their direction. Setting a bag down she fiddled with her keys madly.

"Oh, excuse me you dropped this." She looked up to see the new girl holding an apple that had rolled from the bag on the floor.

Hermione blushed and reached out to take the apple. "Thanks" she mumbled and pushed her door open.

Risking a second glance she made eye contact with him. His eyes were like a dragons. Deep and icy, but fiery with rage. They stared at each other for only a few second before he turned and pulled his newest conquest into his flat, slamming the door behind him.

No. This is time, she was positive.

Hermione Granger was next door neighbor to Draco Malfoy's love nest.

* * *

Thanks For Reading!  
Lost of thanks to Danielle ( ) for beta'ing this chapter!

Please Please Please Review!  
Should I keep going on this?!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything. All rights to JK Rowling and other respective parties

Hermione stepped inside and let the door shut behind her with a click. So it was true. He really was living next door and he really was sleeping with other women. She shook her head and headed for the kitchen to sort things away.

This didn't change anything. Not to her knowledge. So she was living next to Malfoy's little love nest? Now what? They hadn't spoken in years and any form of alliance had been squashed some years ago on his dining room floor by his aunt.

Her hand absent-mindedly rubbed over the fading scar on her forearm as she looked around the kitchen for dinner ideas.

She'd lost the desire to cook.

Grabbing her handbag, keys, and double checking her wand holster she headed out for Thai take-out.

As she walked the three black walk to her favorite Thai restaurant, she wondered how long Malfoy had been cheating on his wife. After all, her landlord had told her the apartment next to hers was occupied when she moved in. Had he been cheating on her since then?! Back when they were nothing more than two blood purists being shoved at each other by their parents?!

Hermione shook her head at the idea of it all. Blood purity was an old, practically medieval, thought. Ever since Voldemort fell, it was like a veil was lifted over many of his supporter's eyes. That's what led to the fall. Fewer and fewer blood purists to fight the fight.

She stepped inside the hole-in-the-wall eatery and grabbed a take-out menu to browse.

The idea of cheating bothered her as well. There was obviously a difference between being with another man and appreciating another man's beauty, physical or otherwise.

Maybe it was because she had never been in a situation of temptation before. She thought about this hard for a moment and still couldn't grasp the allure of it.

Making her way to the counter she ordered her favorite noodle dish with an assortment of appetizers. She wasn't one to order one thing. She liked variety, especially when it came to Thai food.

She paid for her dinner and sat to wait for it to be cooked.

A year ago, she would have been doing this with Oliver even though he didn't like Thai food. She looked down at her hands and wondered what would have happened if he had stayed.

Most likely, Ron would have interfered more aggressively. Her mood turned a bit sour at the thought of Ron doing something more dramatic than sending Oliver hundreds of miles away.

Her name was called and she was pulled from her thoughts as she picked up her food and headed out the door.

She could almost hear her stomach growling by the time she reached her apartment building and was tempted to rip open her dinner in the lobby. However, she remembered a bottle of cinnamon fire whiskey she'd gotten for Christmas that she'd wanted to open.

As she began to climb the stairs, she remembered why she'd gone out in the first place and tried not think about it. She really didn't want to spoil her dinner at the thought of Malfoy and his new conquest going at it just a few meters away.

She reached the landing with a sigh and began the balancing act of finding her keys with two bags of Thai food and a purse over her shoulder. She was really going to need to figure out a better place to hold her keys.

Just as she felt the cut edges of her post box key she heard a door open.

She pulled her keys out frantically from her purse and tried to unlock the door as quickly as possible.

"Granger"

She froze.

"Granger!" his voice rose.

She turned to him with a pair of flushed cheeks.

"Yes?" her voice quiet but strong and dignified.

"I'm going to assume that you have no incentive to tell anyone what you saw tonight."

She stared him down, one half of her brain analyzing the situation and the possible turns it could take. The other half taking full appreciation of how different his voice had developed. Clear as crystal, but sensually silky like dark chocolate, yet not too dark or deep to be bitter.

"So…" he paused reaching his hand behind him, Hermione's instincts kicked in and she dropped one of her dinner bags to draw her wand at his heart.

Both Hermione and Malfoy were a bit shocked at just how fast she'd moved. Malfoy knew she was potentially dangerous after pushing the correct buttons. So when he made to move, he did it slowly and her wand was still trained on him as he pulled his coin purse from his back pocket.

With a heavy sigh, Hermione lowered her wand and caught her breath after holding it for so long.

"…As I was saying… I doubt you have any incentive to share this information, so I will supply you with an incentive _not_ to." He said with finality as he held out the entire purse by its drawstring.

Hermione scoffed at the gesture and holstered her wand.

"I don't want your money, Malfoy. Or anyone else's for that matter. All I want is to come home to my perfectly quiet flat, eat my _non_-floor squashed dinner, and pretend I don't have an adulterous prat living next door. If this gets out, it's your own damn fault Malfoy."

She watched as he lowered his arm and glared at her like he had just an hour ago.

"Fine."

Hermione's brows knitted together at the ambiguous statement.  
"Fine what?"

"Fine, I won't make a sound, bump into you in the lift, cross paths with you in the building, have my _guests_ pick up your groceries and you'll keep your mouth shut. Deal?"

"_Guests_? Is that what you call them?" she almost started to laugh but quickly shut her mouth when he took a warning step forward.

"What I do within my flat is _my _business, got it Granger?" his chest filling with air as he made his point.

"Perfectly." She snapped back at him.

As he stepped back, Hermione knelt to pick up her second dinner bag and keys. As she jingled the correct key up she glanced over to see him still standing there.

"Shouldn't you go back inside and attend to your _guest_?" she asked him feeling rather annoyed now.

"I sent her home." He replied, bored, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh." Hermione said quietly and letting her curiosity get the better of her she asked another question.

"Then what are you doing?"

He smirked, "Wondering if you need help eating all that food. That's quite the meal for one girl Granger. Expecting a _guest_?"

Hermione's blush came back in a rage as she kicked her door open and stormed inside

"Oh BUG OFF Malfoy!" and slammed the door shut.

* * *

Over the next week, Hermione had not seen or heard Malfoy or any of his _guests_. It was almost like things were back to normal. And even though she despised the idea of a man cheating on his wife she did not see herself in anyway an accomplice of his wrong doings. If his wife was blind enough to not know about this then that was her own fault. And as much as Hermione hated to admit it, Malfoy was right. She had no reason to go and tell the press. Yes money and fame, but she had plenty of both for a more noble reason than a warped confessional in Rita Skeeter's Sunday Gossip Column.

It was almost as if he already knew she wouldn't tell. Offering her money he knew she wouldn't take and promising her a deal he could easily meet.

She almost felt played in a way. But still, she was pleased with the quiet outcome.

Work was, as usual, demanding. Which meant she spent longer hours at the office when a batch of Elf Safe House applications came in. Elves were on the priority list, which meant they were always bumped up on the list and usually got more financial support.

It was a Thursday and it was very late. Hermione was half tempted to stay overnight and finish writing letters but decided that even a few hours in her bed would be better than an hour slumped over her desk.

She waved her wand as she stretched her back and yawned. The walk to the floo gates was another blaring reminder why she hated working overnight. The place was completely empty, besides the occasional Ministry Memo wandering around listlessly and the ghosts who liked to occupy the fountain in the main hall.

Scurrying through the floo gates she appeared in her living room and gasped when she saw a man standing in her kitchen.

Reaching for her wand, she watched as he turned around and that's when she dropped everything.

"OLIVER!" leaving her purse and wand on the floor she jumped over the sofa and leapt into his arms.

He picked her up and kissed her head as she embraced him tightly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as excitedly as possible with the little energy she had.

"I'm in London for business so I thought I'd stop by your new place." He smiled.

"You should have owled I would have left work sooner!" She said with a smiling yawn.

He laughed and shook his head, "No no, tis alright. I helped myself to some toast and beans. I hope that's okay."

She laughed and nodded, "Absolutely!" she paused as yawned again and let him stroke her hair.

"Do you want to stay? The night I mean." She offered, her eyelids feeling heavier by the second.

"That would be brilliant, yeah." He kissed her cheek and the two headed for bed.

* * *

That night, Hermione would swear she slept better than she had in almost a year. Oliver's arms around her and his feet keeping her feet warm, it was like a dream. She stretched her arms over her head and smiled as she looked over to see Oliver's dimples smiling back at her.

"Good morning" his deep morning voice making her laugh.

"Good morning" she laughed back and snuggled up to him.

"So tell me, what are you really doing here? Business is the lamest excuse ever. You hardly do business in London. It's all through your sports agent. So what is it?" She asked teasingly.

Oliver looked distant for a moment and then gave her a shy smile

"Well… I'm here to sign a contract. I'm coming back to England."

Hermione gasped.

* * *

gahhhh it's here. the second chapter.

please, I already know I'm a shit writer but i love feedback and comments and all that fun stuff :)  
no one beta'd this cause it was sorta last minute and my thoughts are on the fly.

enjoy!


End file.
